


A Roller Coaster of Emotion

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: They go up and they come down. Yamato makes his heart spin round.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	A Roller Coaster of Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say I am LOVING the terrible titles I'm giving all these NaNo drabbles. Who has time for better titles when there are more prompts to fill?

“Have you done this before?” Kakashi asked dubiously.

“Yes,” Yamato replied with attitude practically dripping from his fixed grin. “I have done this before.”

“Are you sure? Because you don’t look very comfortable right now.”

“Maybe that’s because I am strapped to a death machine about to hurtle me through the air at approximately one hundred and sixty kilometers per hour. I said I had done it before, not that I had enjoyed it before.”

Kakashi hummed and tied the scarf around his face a little tighter so it wouldn’t fly off in the wind of the ride. Just in case, he tucked the ends in to his jacket and zipped the whole thing up all the way to his neck. Usually he hated having his jacket done up all the way but he would rather not lose his scarf. It was the first present Yamato ever gave him; it was precious.

The man himself was being quite precious at the moment too, both hands clutching the safety bar across his lap with a white knuckled grip and his spine ramrod straight in the seat. He looked ready to vomit and they hadn’t even taken off yet.

“Do you want to hold my hand?” Kakashi offered. He gave a winning smile when Yamato turned to glare at him.

“I want you to fall off the ride,” his boyfriend said. The flat tones really gave his words punch. Or they would have if Kakashi were at all inclined to take him seriously.

“Maa, that’s just mean. You know you would miss me.”

Yamato huffed, his eyes returning to where he had been scanning the area for a way out as though he could bolt before the ride started moving. The last few people were boarding around them but unfortunately for the most terrified passenger present they were standing right beside him as they waited to enter the cars around him. Kakashi muffled a laugh inside his scarf.

“Didn’t I warn you that I wanted to go on the rollercoasters today?”

“I didn’t think you would make me come too!”

“You could have said no.”

Kakashi watched his boyfriend pout with a great deal of fascination, waiting patiently as Yamato made one last look around only to wilt at the sight of the exit being locked to stop anyone else coming in.

“I can never say no to you, not when you sound so excited like you did.” A shiver ran through the poor man’s body. “Now I’m going to die for love. Great. Sounds just like me.”

“For…what?”

“_What!?_”

The ride jolted as the cars began to move, climbing the steep hill that would begin the ride, and Yamato was so startled by his own words he almost forgot to clutch the safety bar even tighter. Kakashi was too busy staring at him to give two hoots about the ride he’d been so excited to come on ever since they planned this trip.

“You…you said you loved me!”

“And now I’m going to _kill you_ for making me do this!”

“You love me!”

“Shut up and _oh my god! Oh my god! Nooooo Kakashi holy shit!_”

Yamato’s screams drowned out any further possibility of conversation as they reached the top and plunged downwards. His heart already beating so fast from such unexpected words, Kakashi reached over to put one arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders and hold on tighter than he ever had before. This trip wasn’t supposed to be anything special, just a day out together where he got to tease his favorite person with scary rides then indulge him in the water park he enjoyed so much, but those words had changed everything.

When the ride was over maybe he would let them go to the waterpark now instead of dragging the poor man along on the half dozen other roller coasters. But only after they went somewhere quiet where he could privately say those all-important words back, words he had been waiting to say for longer than he would like to admit. Thank god he hadn’t had to embarrass himself by saying them first.


End file.
